


coming home

by beau



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beau/pseuds/beau
Summary: nova artino | nightmare / honey harper | queen bee ; rated rin which nova's not sure what she expected when she got home from headquarters.





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like the renegades fandom needed a little more f/f, enjoy. it's light, and kind of unfinished but lol i had fun writing it.

nova gets home from headquarters a quarter past four PM, taking off her boots and leaving them on the side of the door. her team had no assignments and the elevators were under renovation so as to avoid looking suspicious she opted to do the "normal" thing and head home. when she arrived and announced her arrival, she noticed that no one was there. "leroy? honey?" she called. "hello?" 

she heard the refrigerator open and made her way to the edge of the edge of the kitchen. "listen, i told you this was my place now," she warned. 

when the refrigerator closed, what stood in front of her was honey harper, wearing nothing but a tawny lace chemise dress and licking a spoon covered in honey. "sorry," she smiled apologetically, "didn't mean to spook ya." 

novas initial reaction wasn’t to kiss honey — even though she does anyway. she even shocks herself in the process, moving back as quickly as she leaned in. honey looks down at her, mouth agape in shock. instantly, novas eyes go wide not knowing what to expect. she prepares for anything between a scream or a sudden attack of a million killer bees but what she isn’t prepared for is honey grabbing her face and leaning back in. 

honeys lips are soft and plump and...sticky? every time they pull apart a tiny trickle of glossed honey falls from her lips. kissing honey is sweet and slow, and a little messy because of the gloss but considering nova really has no idea what’s going on, she doesn’t really know how to react when honey presses her against the wall of the living room and starts unzipping her jump suit. she stops the zipper at her belly button and unhooks the front of her bra in one quick snap, slowly widening the slit of the unzipped jumpsuit and revealing her bare chest. 

honey takes one of her breasts in her hand and the other in her mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth over novas erect nipples sending waves of shock right between her legs. 

it’s as if honey knows because before she knows it she’s dipping one of her hands into her jumpsuit and traveling her free hand down to novas center. 

novas breath begins to hitch so when honeys glossy mouth starts traveling south, all nova can do is start bucking her hips when she feels a wet-hot tongue pressed against her clit. 

it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize how beautiful honey harper was -- all crystal clear blue eyes and bouncy blonde curls. full lips and round curves. those same full lips pressed against her inner thighs, licking and kissing and biting.

nova moans and grabs a handful of her hair and pulls hard, and nova feels honey moan between her wet thighs and that's all it takes to send her over the edge.

she stands there, leaning against the wall with honey kneeling below her smiling. 

"aw sweetie, you're adorable if you think this was going to be over so soon. i know you've been waiting for this for a while."

—

nova was definitely not a pro but once her head is settled between honey’s thighs she realizes that it all comes naturally. she wasn’t sure if it was her powers or just a shear act of pure luck but honeys pussy tasted sweeter than any candy she’d ever had. nova presses her mouth deeper against her, lapping away at any sweet drizzle of honey that nova can get, feeding off of honeys moans and cursing. 

she digs her nails into novas hair and tugs, sending novas tongue even deeper but nova decides to have a little fun. she traces her lips up and down honeys thighs, biting any expanse of skin and gripping as tightly as she can before barely dipping a finger inside her, watching her squirm and tug harder.

she wasn't sure where she was getting all of this from but she remembered accidentally catching ingrid doing it to honey one night, long before they had to worry about "insomnia" or the trials. 

she snaps herself out of that memory when she sees honey leaning forward after she cums, pulling nova on top of her and giving her one soft kiss.


End file.
